Thanos/MvC2
Thanos makes his first playable appearance in the Marvel vs. Capcom series in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He received nerfs from his appearance in MSH. Gameplay Status Thanos was the final boss of Marvel Super Heroes, and was the most powerful character in that game. He was toned down when he transfered to Marvel Vs Capcom 2, having a large amount of his attacks taken out or nerfed. Thanos is fairly low tier in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He doesn't have any dominating gimmicks, tricks or moves to exploit. Additionally, he cannot perform throws in the air. Thanos does have some upsides, however. His combo magic series is for all six hits on the ground, while jumping and super jumping. He has three different launchers, along with a 'mini-launcher' in his crouching medium punch. Special Moves/Hyper Combos Both of his special moves have their uses, but demand a certain level of precision in execution to avoid retaliation. The Death Sphere is the basic ground combo ender and can be used to further extend combos. The Titan Crush is a much more trickier special to use. It is generally safe on block, if it connects with the very tip. The Titan Crush can be used in the air, allowing Thanos to cancel jumping (command) normals and end air-combos with this move. Thanos can deal excellent damage with his Hyper Combos. The Gauntlet Power is his safest Hyper Combo, while also being relatively easy to combo into. The Gauntlet Soul is noted for its extremely fast start-up and comboability, however it is blockable, (at times) unreliable, does low damage and easily punishable if blocked. The Gauntlet Space is Thanos' most damaging Hyper Combo, if both parts connect. It's best used after trapping the opponent in the Death Sphere. The Gauntlet Reality has a fast start-up and average damage, but is extremely unreliable as opponents can sometimes roll out of it. Thanos can link the Gauntlet Power into another Gauntlet Power or air-combo (in the corner) and Gauntlet Soul (anywhere). Assists Depending upon the assists chosen, Thanos can play two diametrically opposite styles. With an aggressive assist, like Psylocke or Ken's anti-air, he can go on an all-out offensive; pressurising and chipping the opponent with his dive-kick, air combos, specials and hypers. Thanos can also be used as a keep-away character, if supported by Blackheart's Inferno anti-air or Doctor Doom's Molecular Shield anti-air assist. His jumping and standing hard punches and standing and crouching hard kicks have amazing range for keeping his opponents away. Thanos can bait retaliations with the recovery of his heavy attacks and counter attack with the Titan Crush or Hypers. Team Building Lacking any good anti-airs of his own, other than his crouching hard punch or back+heavy kick command normals, Thanos desperately needs anti-air assists to be a viable character. Thanos is heavily dependant upon having a filled Hyper Combo gauge, to cause acceptable damage and cover the recovery of his other moves. On his own, Thanos builts meter a lot slower than he consumes it, thus requiring a 'battery' character to build meter for him. His Alpha assist is his best, allowing the battery/point character to continue his combos or land a Hyper Combo if it connects. The Beta assist can be used for its range and large hitbox. However, unlike other 'Dashing' assists, Thanos has no invincibility while performing the Titan Crush. The Gamma assist is by far the worst assist Thanos has, but it can be used to launch opponents with Super Armor in one hit. More often than not, this assist is chosen for its Double/Triple Team Combination Hyper, Gauntlet Space. Moves Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes